


tears & embraces

by lafayettelovingwriter



Series: everything i sensed, i sensed in you [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crossdressing (more inferred than anything), Crossdressing Thomas Jefferson, M/M, i can't effing tag leave me be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:51:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafayettelovingwriter/pseuds/lafayettelovingwriter
Summary: summaries? don't know her -- *coughs*





	tears & embraces

**Author's Note:**

> it's part 3
> 
> i'm stressin bc i haven't finished pt 4 yet and idk what to do with it lmao
> 
> also!! this doesn't entirely fit the prompt of "touch," but i tried dropping some things in so like
> 
> yeah

Alex was, to be honest, rather surprised when Thomas failed to keep his promise. It wasn’t like him to drop something like that, and it concerned the brunet.

He was even more surprised when he walked in on him crying on the floor of the bathroom.

Without a second thought, he hurried over and dropped to his knees beside him. “Hey, hey, hey,” he said softly, and Thomas’s gaze snapped up towards him. “What’s going on?”

“Get away from me,” Thomas sniffled. “I’m a horrible, disgusting person —”

“Wrong,” Alex practically snapped. “You’re beautiful and perfect just the way you are.” He paused. “Thomas, can I touch you?”

There was hesitation.

Then Thomas nodded, and Alex took his hand, squeezed it tight; he could feel the vaguely calloused skin, somehow both soft and rough at the same time. The older visibly relaxed. “Listen, Thomas,” he started, “I don’t what anyone said to you, but I think you’re perfect and that anyone else who thinks otherwise is a selfish, close-minded idiot.” With his free hand, he cupped Thomas’s cheek, smiling faintly. The soft skin was wet from tears. “I don’t know why, but it hurts like hell to see you so upset. I don’t want you to feel this way; I don’t want anyone to think they have the _right_ to make you feel this way. You’re. Perfect. Okay?”

Thomas nodded with a weak noise that couldn’t quite be defined, and Alex wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. There was a moment of silence, then Thomas said, voice hushed, “It was Lee.”

“What?” Alex frowned, brow furrowing.

“Lee — h-he overheard our conversation yesterday, and teased me about it, told me I was disgusting, _worthless_ . . .” Thomas broke down sobbing yet again, and Alex’s grip on him became a bit more like a vice. He released him a moment later, however.

“I think I’m gonna be having a word with him,” the smaller hissed, getting to his feet and storming out of the bathroom.

Thomas watched him go, a fluttery feeling in his heart that he just couldn’t pin down.

**Author's Note:**

> i posted at school again oops
> 
> comments give me life btw so p l z


End file.
